


Always on Time

by CeliaEquus



Series: Pair Phil With Every Avenger [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, I'm always on time as well, It's a tiny reference, M/M, Not quite the same thing they have in mind, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Smutty reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd of my 'Pair Phil With Every Avenger' series. Each story is less than 100 words, and pairs Phil - in some way or other - with one of the Avengers.</p>
<p>My second offering is Iron Taser, and is set outside an elevator.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on Time

"Agent, Agent, always on time," Tony sang, meeting Phil as he stepped out of the elevator. "Never early, never late."

"Mr. Stark," Phil said, and he looked Tony directly in the eyes, "I will have you know that I never come early."

The look he gave Tony was in no way pure, and the billionaire was left gaping as the agent almost sauntered into the shared living area. He felt violated (in a good way), and then smiled slowly.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," he murmured. "Game on, Agent Coulson."


End file.
